bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
ForeignReaper2/10
Revenge Part Ten (Tara) Damn! Why the hell did he have to go so far away? OK. Calm down, you need to concentrate. I can still sense him, and he's still using Kage to shield the fight as well as myself. But his Reiatsu... it's still going up, soon it will exceed mine! Still, I had to get their faster! “To do what?” came a nagging voice in my head, “You can't fight! He'll win or lose without you. And if he loses you'll die too!” ...I hate it when I make sense. But there was still no way I could leave Keiran alone. If he died out here I would never forgive myself for just hiding away. Is this how he felt about his brother...? Of course! I know how I can get their faster! That ability Keiran used! Ummm... what was it called again? Screw it, that doesn't matter. If I can copy that from the power I've absorbed from him I can easily get there. Right... start concentrating. I tried to remember what it sensed like when Keiran did that technique, and then imitate it. Suddenly everything changed. People around me appeared to stop moving... no they were just moving much slower. Then everything shifted back to normal just as suddenly. Whoa that felt strange. I was able to go for about 10 steps before I couldn't hold it anymore. Not that impressive but I can keep doing it. A short while later, I arrived at the outskirts of town where Keiran and that Hollow were fighting. Keiran noticed my presence a turned, momentarily confused. Using the opening, the Hollow launched an attack. I was about to yell at Keiran to watch out, when I saw him smiling. He knew it was going to attack, he was trying to trick it! He spun around forcing the hollow to swerve to avoid his swing. The blade cut through the Hollow's mask and made a cut along it's face. The Hollow landed on all fours panting, clearly injured. I could see wounds on it's arm and chest from previous attacks by Keiran. But Keiran wasn't that well either. I could see and sense that some of his ribs were broken, he had fractures along his left arm and was badly bruised. I realised that the Hollow was staring straight at me. Suddenly it leapt, too quickly for me to react, and grabbed hold of me. “Alright!” it shouted, “If you don't want to see your friend here eaten, you better not do anything stupid!”. Crap, crap, crap! This is not good! Why the hell did I come out here if it was just to be a hostage! “Told you so.” that little voice said smugly. Oh like hell! I was getting angry, remembering the times Keiran has had to save me, London, that forest and all the others. I can't keep relying on him! Otherwise I'll just be used against him! I only have one shot. I better make this count. Next Previous The Foreign Reaper Category:TFR Revenge Arc